Pillows are used to support the head and neck while sleeping or lying down. Pillows typically consist of a fabric envelope, referred to as a “pillowcase,” which contains a soft cushioning material. The soft cushioning material typically comprises synthetic or natural fiber material, down feathers, or a synthetic foam material.
The inventor of the present invention has also previously invented various cushioning materials and cushions that include gelatinous elastomer materials. For example, the following patents disclose various gelatinous elastomer cushions: U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,111 issued May 12, 1998 to Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,527 issued Feb. 22, 2000 to Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,458 issued Jul. 2, 2002 to Pearce, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,750 issued Dec. 30, 2014 to Pearce et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference.